It’s All a Joke
by rinappe
Summary: Ootani Tsukushi forces Kira Hiroto to perform a love act for her manager friends, but what happens when he decides to take revenge himself?


His rough hands combed through her light brown hair, brushing them behind her ear. It took all she could to not blush and yet, her face was tinted with a bright pink. Smirking, he backed her up against the nearest wall, arm slammed against it to prevent her escape. His hand proceeded to cup her soft cheeks, and he whispered, just behind her ear.

"I may be a god but maybe you can be my angel,"

A high pitched squeal escaped the female spectators in the room, completely ruining the moment.

"And that, Anna-Chan, is what the bad boy trope would do," Ootani Tsukushi concluded, pushing away Kira Hiroto with a slap of her hand.

"What is this trash I'm saying?!" Hiroto gagged, immediately trying to forget the scene he had just performed.

"Th-that was...!" Mikado Anna stuttered, face drowned in red and words incoherent to the human ear. Kino Aki pat and rubbed her shoulders to calm her down from the enthralling scene. It was nothing compared to the American shows she had watched with her American childhood friends. Ootani giggled at the sight, satisfied with the reaction.

"Girls really do like this type of garbage," Hiroto grumbled, scrunching up the makeshift script he had been shoved. He had simply been walking around for a stretch before bed until Ootani had dragged him into her room and demanded him to perform such an outrageous act. "Argh, why did I agree to this?" he ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Because you claimed a god can do anything, no?" Ootani grinned, the same grin that had tricked Hiroto into the deed.

"I'm the God Striker, not the God Actor," he rolled his eyes.

"You're amazing though, Tsukushi-San! You held such composure while in such a moment," Aki commended. "It seemed like a real drama."

"Hiroto-Kun looked as if he were truly asking Tsukushi-San out," Anna peeped, still a tad overwhelmed by the intensity.

"Hah?! She, an angel?! After tricking me like that she's the opposite!" Hiroto yelled out.

"You're the gullible one here," she teased. "You're just so weak against competition."

He could only huff in frustration because she was right. That's where she had him. His reaction satisfied Ootani, so she was ready to bring it all to a close.

"Alrighty, you have an intense training menu tomorrow for the next match, so time for you to go to bed," she pet his head as if he were a little boy.

"O-oi!" he snapped, pulling his head away. Anna immediately lost consciousness from the intimacy they shared, too embarrassed by the sight.

"Oh dear," Aki let out a small but unsurprised gasp. "I think that's too much fun for Anna-San tonight. Tsukushi-San, I'll take of her, why don't you show Kira-Kun out?" She smiled as she lifted Anna.

"Okay! Time for you to leave, Hiroto-Kun~" she said, pushing him along to the exit.

"Watch it!"

The door shut behind the two and he wriggled out of her grasp. "Eager, aren't we?" Ootani giggled, and Hiroto clicked his tongue. Her laughter faded, as she reflected more on what she had forced onto him.

"I'm sorry, Hiroto-Kun. Maybe I shouldn't have gone that far."

His eyes widened in a little shock but it clicked that it was time for a taste of her own medicine.

He grabbed her hand, in which she let out a tiny yelp of surprise. He brought it to his face, and planted a light kiss onto it.

"W-What? H-Hiroto-Kun?" she peeped, frozen from his gestures. But he didn't stop there, oh no. He pushed her against the corridor wall, still holding her hand. She gave some resistance but his grip was far superior. He smirked, causing her spine to shiver.

"I'm a god, and defying a god means divine punishment, you know?" he taunted, eyes fixed onto her, and he kept her still.

"Y-You're playing around, right?" Ootani shirked away, trying to avoid the dangerous aura he was emitting. However, there was something about it that stopped her from resisting more. Was it the charm? The confidence?

Hiroto licked his lips, ready for his next attack. Giving in, Ootani shut her eyes tight, waiting for what she deserved. He leaned in, his breaths against her nape. A shiver ran down her spine, unable to resist the chill.

"Gotcha," he whispered, and her legs gave away instantly. He let go of her and she shrank to the ground in complete shock. "That'll teach you," he pulled a face and left to his room.

Heart pounding in her ears, adrenaline still high, Ootani just couldn't move. Her heart was just bursting and her head was extremely heated. Just what was that? Was he serious? Or was it truly just teasing? It was all too real for her, for her to take it as a mere act of revenge.

"Tsukushi-San?" Aki poked her head out, and gasped when she saw her in a state. She rushed over to her side and fanned her to cool her red face down. "Did Kira-Kun do something to you?"

It took a lot for Ootani to shake her head, and Aki sighed. "Let's get you back to the room," she said and lifted the hazel-haired girl up to her legs. "Are you sure you're fine?"

She only had the energy to nod but Hiroto's smirking face was stuck in Ootani's mind. Yet, no matter how much she denied it, she had to admit it felt... nice. She could never allow herself to take it seriously though, for she knew it had to be revenge.

Back on her bed, all she could do was hide her face into her pillow. "Stupid Hiroto," she grumbled, face still red from the memory. "That was too far for a joke."


End file.
